


Rain and Umbrella

by calsicle



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Short One Shot, wow idk actually i was just bored and then this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2621342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calsicle/pseuds/calsicle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rain poured down, a blue umbrella was given.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain and Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm Kou. I like KomaMiki ok. And I always wanted to make a oneshot/drabble for them. And theree you go. I am satisfied bye.

Purple orbs gazed up at the sky, coated with grey clouds as they produced hundreds tiny water, pouring themselves toward the Earth, the gravity pulling them. A distressed sigh escaped Mikan's mouth as she stood just behind the threshold of Hope's Peak Academy's entrance door, her eyes showing dolefulness. She gripped onto her bag's strap as she put down her head.

Even though she needed to go to the hospital...

"Guess I can't go now..." Mikan murmured to herself, her tone was woeful.

The plum haired turned on her heels, intending to go back to her dorm room since she couldn't go, but decided not to when she found a certain pallor-skinned man standing behind her with a kind, but mischievous smile carved upon his countenance. Mikan pursed her lips and brought her eyebrows together. "Komaeda-san?"

The said man nodded his head in acknowledgement, the smile never faded. "Tsumiki-san," he greeted back. 

Since she didn't know what to say, Mikan stared at him for a while, wondering why was he here as the rain drizzled behind her. Mikan's eyes caught that he was holding onto something blue―an umbrella. She tried her best to flash the male a smile, but it ended up being crooked. "A-Are you going somewhere?"

"No," the pallor-skinned man answered her question in a flash with a shook of his head, surprising Mikan.

"―Eh?" The plum haired blinked, staring at him, bewilderment was painted all over her face. "Then... what are you going to do with that umbrella?"

As if her words was a cue, Komaeda offered her the umbrella―no, he was practically shoving it toward her, giving her no other option but to take it, which she did reluctantly. She blinked, eyeing the blue umbrella, fazed at the Super Duper High School Luck's action just now. Then her eyes drifted toward him. "Wh...What is this for?"

"For you," Komaeda gave her a wave of a hand, the smile was still there. Won't his cheek hurt?

"E-Eh―?!" Mikan gasped, completely startled at his words. She was utterly taken aback, and didn't know how to react to act of kindness. She eyed the blue umbrella again, and then back at the man. "I-I just can't..."

She was stopped by a finger pressed against her lips, shutting her up. Before she knew it, Komaeda's face was very close in her view. Blood began to rush into her face, and she could feel her face turning hot. 

"You need to go to the hospital," he whispered to her. She could feel his breath against her cheek―butterflies fluttered inside her stomach. She didn't know how to react or what to say. She didn't want to ruin the moment.

Mikan's lips were still pursed when Komaeda gave her a last glance and smile, before he turned on his heels, wagging his hand at her. After a few seconds of watching Komaeda's back, the pallor-skinned man vanished within her view, leaving the plum haired girl alone with the sound of the rain pouring down behind her, her hands still clutching onto the blue umbrella.


End file.
